Valentine's Chocolates
by Turkenstanica
Summary: Tsunako is in a rush to give a certain someone chocolates! A fem2718 fic Includes 2 omakes !


**Valentine's Chocolates**

**Minna-san, gomenasai! (Bows and bangs head on floor) I didn't give you a Christmas or New Year's story/chapter! I feel so guilty... I'll commit Seppuku later. I decided to make it up by writing a Valentine's Day fic! This is a Fem. Tsuna and Hibari. This is sort of short ,but I hope you like it! This was made in a hurry for Valentine's Day ,so please excuse my mistakes! (Bows again) Also, does anyone want to be a betareader for my other story Reincarnazione? Please notify me if you want to!**

Disclaimer: This is purely made by me. Sadly, I do not own KHR. (Sob and goes to emo corner)

Tsunako's P.O.V.

I ran down the hallways, turning my head back and forth frantically. Where was he? I passed by other students and luckily, my clumsiness didn't appear. I went past a corner and searched for him again. Instead, I saw multiple couples together, smiling with the girls giving chocolates to the guys.

I sighed, looking at the chocolate in my hands. I had finally managed to escape Yamamoto and Gokudera who got attacked by rabid fangirls wanting to confess their love. I sweatdropped, remembering that. But really, where was he?

Finally I caught a glimpse of that familiar black gakuran. I gasped at my luck. I finally found him! I sprinted to not lose sight of him. Unfortunately, my clumsiness came back. I ran so recklessly I accidently bumped into his back.

I bounced off and thumped onto the ground, clutching my chocolate and rubbing my head in pain. Luckily, no one was near to see that embarrassing accident. I froze at hearing his voice.

"Herbivore."

I couldn't say a single word. I silently got up and immediately bowed.

"I-I'm sorry, Hibari-senpai!"

I kept bowing multiple times until he must have gotten tired of it because he said, "Herbivore, stop bowing."

I froze in mid-bow, not daring to look at his eyes. We just stood in silence like that for a few minutes. I glanced upwards and saw him glaring/staring at me. I fidgeted and finally decided to just get it over with. I straightened up from the bow and nervously played with the chocolate in my hands. Finally, I took a deep breath.

I stuttered, "Hi-Hibari-senpai, will yo-you pl-please accept my ch-cho-chocoate?" I thrusted the chocolates towards his chest. We didn't move for a few moments. "Oh no! What if he rejects?!" I worried in my mind.

Right after that thought, the bell rang. I didn't move from my spot because I wanted to know his reaction. Moments later, the chocolate was lifted from my hands. I looked up and saw him holding my chocolate near his lips.

His lips moved. "Herbivore, go to your classroom before I bite you to death."

He leaned forward and whispered, "This is your reward, herbivore", before lightly biting my ear. I 'HIE'd and ran towards my classroom. Just to see him one last time, I turned around to see him. I saw him mouth some words which made me blush.

_I love you...Tsunako._  
**  
Omake 1  
White Day**

I gasped at the gift Hibari gave me. I turned to look up at him. "Are you serious?" I whispered unable to believe my eyes. He gave a slight tilt of his head which made my eyes misty..

He grabbed the small box from my hands and shut the lid. He stood in front of me and got to one knee while holding the box. He reopened the box which revealed a beautiful silver ring with a diamond sakura in the middle.

"Will you marry, Sawada Tsuanko?"

I immediately choked out a "Yes" before bursting into tears. He slid the ring on my finger and lightly kissed me on my lips. Then, he gave me one of his rare smiles.

"Now, you are the wife of a carnivore."

I couldn't help ,but to smile at that and throwing my arms around him and kissed him again.  
**  
Omake 2  
Ten Years Later (Valentine's Day)**

"Here, Kyoya, Valentine's Day chocolate." I gave it to him which he accepted.

"Ne ne, do you remember when I first gave you chocolates." He smirked. "Of course I do. You were like a timid, little rabbit."

I pouted. "Do you always have to compare me to an animal?" He just kept smirking at me.  
"Afterall, you are a weak herbivore."

"I thought I upgrade to carnivore's wife!" I frowned.

" You did. But that doesn't make you a carnivore. I still have to protect you from other herbivores."

I brightened. "That means you're going to protect me forever and ever right?"

"Naturally."

I smiled and gave him a kiss, my sakura wedding ring glinting in the sunlight****

The End!

That actually turned out better than I thought! I know it wasn't that good ,but I'll try harder next time! Once again, please excuse any mistakes I made and leave a review~ Thank you for reading this fic. (Bow) I really hope someone wants to betaread my other story! Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day, minna-san! May you either continue or find love~!


End file.
